Runningstrike
He's Runningkit! No one really knows what he does, or why he does it. ~Wolftail to Creekfrost about Runningkit. RockClan/roleplay Runningkit is a kit from RockClan/roleplay and is RP"D by Wolfblaze History RockClan\Roleplay\Archive 1 Runningkit is young RockClan kit. He has a brother named Stormkit and a sister named Waterkit. His mother is Whispheart. He is in the his den with his siblings and Creekfrost and decides to go fight. He doesn't get hurt in the battle, but he also doens't really fight much. The battle ends a little after he comes. He finds a wounded cat from another Clan and asks Wolfstar to take it to camp. Later, the body of the deputy is found. And he has to tell Wolfstar. Wolfstar makes Creekfrost the new deputy. When Talonfang and Swiftpaw go trianing, Runningkit here Talonfang angry about Creekfrost being the deputy. He yells at her, and she takes him out camp. He is scared she will kill him, she scratches his neck, and he comes back to camp, and tells them to go find her. When they go to find her, she has a group of rouges with her. Which Runningkit, as well as the rest of the patrol, fight. Runningkit ends up attacking her, a rouge pulls him off, Runningkit doesn't know if the rouge was trying to save or kill him. But he lived, with not many bad wounds. His older sister Waterkit, and him, make fun of his older brother Stormkit for loving all the rules, they go to the top of Wolfstar's rock to see the camp. RockClan/roleplay Runningpaw, Runningkit at the time. Sees his brother Stormkit from the top of the rock, he calls to him, but the warrior Wolftail heres, and tells Wolfstar, the two run down from the rock. Waterkit yells at him, and he defends himslef and she tells him now they won't be apprentices, and if they become apprentices, he will have to have Dewbramble as his mentor. He tells her he will become an apprentice since he brave in the battle, while she stayed in her den, she tells him she hates him. He calls her a scardy-cat she tells hims he isn't scared, but thinks he is. Wolfstar doesn't put them in trouble, she tells them she is busy and to come back in an hour. Runningkit tells Waterkit that she was scared in the battle, not when they had to go see Wolfstar. She tells him he didn't save or even help the Clan to show him how brave she is she leaves camp and climbs a tree, Runningkit who was slightly scared of heights doesn't wish to climb the tree, but does to show Waterkit how brave he was. She runs away, and he finds her. He tries to get her to stay, she tells him not to try and stop her. He tells her he can't sop her, and even if he could, he wouldn't since it is her life, but tells he isn't sure if it is what she really wants to do, she tells him it is and runs away, Runningkit spends to days looking for her, and returns to camp. He tells Stormkit to have a patrol be sent out to find her, but if they do find her not to bring her back. He blames himself for her leaving, and becomes sad looks for her, but doesn't find her. After a talk with Creekfrost, he go's to look for her for what he decides to be the last time, and he finds her, and comes back without her. He doesn't look for her after that, and stos being depressed by her leaving, but he sees her from time to time. He does become mad at her for leaving, but gets over it. He is made an apprentice, he is called 'Runningpaw' and gets Wolftail as his mentor. He is meant to go to the gathering, but does poorly on his hunting, while his older brother 'Stormkit' now 'Stormpaw' he has Wolfstar herself as a mentor did great on his hunting, and og's instead. Wolfstar feels bad, but tells Runnigpaw to pull ticks of the elders. While doing so, he finds out that Stoatpaw an older apprentice is also staying. They talk, and he ends up with a cruch on her, they sneak out of camp to hunt, but she hits into a tree. Runningpaw wants the medicne cat to help, but she is at the gathering, so Dewbramble who was once the medicine cat apprnetice helps instead. Later, Stormpaw makes fun of Runningpaw for having a crush on Stoatpaw. Runningpaw asks Creekfrost how the gathering was, when Creekfrost doesn't tell him, he asks Stormpaw instead. Family Mother: Whispheart: Living Father: Falconcry: Status Unknown Brother: Stormkit: Living Sisters: Waterkit: Living Dazzlekit: Deceased Grandfather: Sharptalon: Deceased Grandmother: ''' Frostshine: Deceased '''Aunt: Talonfang: Living Uncles: Creekfrost: Living Flightpaw: Status Unknown Other Cats Wolfstar it is unknown to Runningki, but Wolfstar sees herself in him. In him, she sees a younger, more wild, and more confident herself. She also sees her kits, who died bfire Runningkit's birth, in him. She likes the young kit, a lot. Runningkit likes her too, he is the only one who sees her as a wise leader, rather then a young car whp pushed into the rank when she couldn't handle it. Stormkit Stormkit is Runningkit's rule-loving brother, who never leaves camp when he's not allowed, or runs into battle for the Clan or go's to Clan meetings. The brothers are very close with each other, even if they don't agree with each other. Runnngkit is annoyed a lot about how Stormkit is 'A-Goody-Two-Paws' and Stormkit hates when Runningkit breaks the rules. But the two would do almost anything for each other. They are super close. Waterkit Waterkit was Runningpaw's older sister, they spent time together, mostly annoying there brother Stormpaw. Runningpaw spent a lot of his days as a kit trying to get her to like him more then she did. Runningpaw and Waterkit got into a fight when Runningpaw got them in trouble. Which ended up with Waterkit running away from the Clan and everything else. Runningaw blamed himself and always looked for her, but after a while, he started to hate Waterkit for leaving him, and for almost ruining his life. Dewbramble When Runningpaw was a kit, Dewbramble was a new warrior. For some reason, Runningpaw never liked the elder cat. He for some unknown reason hated him, but he tried to be nice to him none the less, even though we worked hard to do so. After Dewbramble helped Stoatpaw, Runningpaw learned to have some respect to Dewbramble, but still failed to like the cat. Creekfrost Creekfrost was Runningpaw's uncle, and good friend. Creekfrost was slightly annoyed with Runningpaw, for not liking Dewbramble, but got over it quickly. Creekfrost and Runningpaw pretty much like each other. They both were on the patrol to find Talonfang, even if Creekfrost didn't know Runningpaw was there and Runningpaw wasn't allowed to be on the patrol. Runningpaw is the only one who knows that Creekfrost allowed Talonfang to leave, but he does wonder of Creekfrost made the right choice by doing so. Runningpaw was one of the few cats that thought Creekfrost was a good choice of deputy. Talonfang Runningpaw's aunt, but he hates her and she hates him. They never liked or disliked each other until Creekfrost was made the deputy, which made Talonfang mad since she wanted to be the deputy. Runningpaw knew this, na dit got him mad, so he asked her questions, when she wouldn't answer, he told Wolfstar, who didn't stop her. Talonfang said she was taking him to see the tallstones but it was a plot to get him out of camp. To this day, Runningpaw doesn't know what her plan was, but he's sure it was nothing good. Knowing the danger, he told Talonfang to tell him the real reason, or he would tell Wolfstar she had tried to kill him. Talonfang slashes him neck, and runs. Runningpaw sneaks in the patrol to find her, during the fight, he attacks her. Songwillow The Clans medicine cat, and Wolfstar's sister. Runningpaw likes her, she treated many of his wounds, and was the one that said he was not hurt badly, which ended up with him leaving camp. The two don't know each other well, but like what they know of each other, and would like to know each other better. Whispheart She is the Mother of Runningpaw, and his older siblings. She likes him a lot, but is scared a lot that he will get hurt. Which slightly annoys Runningpaw, as he thinks-or rather knows- that he can handle himslef and doesn't need his Mother to look after him. But he loves her, and wants her to be happy. He was mad at Waterkit for leaving her, as she had already lost much of her family. But Whispheart, though sad about Waterkit, ended up being okay even though she missed Waterkit. Runningpaw loves her a lot, and would do almost anything for her, as she did so much for him. They love each other deeply, and are always with each other, Runningpaw doesn't follow his Mother's rules, but loves her and respects her and her wishes, even he doesn't agree with them at all. Falconcry Runningpaw's Father, who Runningpaw doesn't remember at all really. When Runningpaw was a new-born kit, Falconcry got a bad case of Greencough during that time he was told not to see his kits, when he got a bit better, he thought it would be okay to see them. Waterkit and Stormpaw (Stormkit at the time) lived, and did not get Greencough as they were bigger and stronger then the rest of the litter. RUnningpaw (Runningkit at the time) got a bad case, but lived. Dazzlekit the weakest of the litter got it and died. The Father blamed himslef for her death, and for the near-death of Runningkit/paw and ran away. When Runningpaw was younger, before he knew the 'whole' story, and thought Falconcry had died of Greencough without the slightest blame, Runningpaw disliked his Father. But when he learned the his Father ran away, he felt bad. Though we didn't want his Father to blame himslef for that. Runningpaw doesn't rememebr much of his Father, but would have loved to know him better. Dazzlekit Runningpaw doesn't remember much of Dazzlekit, only a small and weak kit, who was sick. Runningpaw was younger then her, but by only moments. The two were closer then most in age, but Runningpaw doesn't remember that. He remebers being with a small and weak thing in the medicine cat's den when he was young, but he really just remembers growing stronger, and Songwillow talking about that, and talking about how Dazzlekit was getting worse. Then one day he remembers a stange smell from her nest, and looking to see her there, she seemed only asleep, but she wasn't breathing. Runningpaw didn't unerstand that it was too late, but he knew there was something wrong when he told the medicne cat and she came to see. She tried and tried, and told him his sister was dead. He knew what death was, and that made him shocked and sad, which made it harder for him to heal. He remembered that his older siblings were so depressed they couldn't come to the den where she had died. And he remembered Whispheart looking sad everyday, and always being worried for him. He remembered how happy his family was when he got better, but he doesn't remember much of Dazzlekti herslef but he wonders about her story, all the time. Stoatpaw The smart and feisty strong she-cat apprentice shared much in commen with Runningpaw. The two play and sneak around together, and haave fun. Stoatpaw became Runningpaw's first crush. Which made him get made fun of a good bit by his older brother Stormpaw. He would have liked to go to the gathering, but ended up having a better time with Stoatpaw, he had to stay since her mentor thought she was to annoying, and would make the whole Clan look bad. Runningpaw was playful and happy her, and liked being with her, the two almost always have a fun time with each other, and play. Wolftail Coming Soon Category:Runningfireclawheart